White Cane Day (transcript)
"White Cane Day" is the seventeenth episode of the series "My Continued School Life". Episode Information Description During White Cane Day at school, Maraya and her friends learn about the white cane and why it is used for most blind people. Later during the week, Maraya and Ms. Carolyn learn about Autumn's disability while they are eating lunch together at the Mexican restaurant to celebrate Autumn and her amazing white cane. Transcript (The episode starts by taking place outside of the classroom and then zooming into the door to see what's going on inside) Ms. Sherrit (not seen): So, a white cane is a mobility tool that the blind use to get around when they're out somewhere, like work or school. (she is seen) And to remember that the white cane is a white cane, there is a special rhyme that goes, "This is a white cane. It is not a stick. It is not a rod, so don't call me a fraud." And since White Cane Day is coming up soon, we're going to throw a special party for our blind friend, Autumn. Students (not seen): Ooh! Maraya: Did you hear that, Novalee? We're going to throw a special party for our friend Autumn. Novalee: Yeah, I heard that. Maraya: And since that special day's coming up really soon, I'm going to do something special with Autumn. Novalee: That's great, Maraya. Have fun! Maraya: I will! (The scene changes to where Maraya gets on the bus a few hours later) Ms. Carolyn: Hello, Maraya. Maraya: Hello, Ms. Carolyn. I got to tell you something really exciting. (While Maraya is walking to her seat, she turns her head around) Ms. Carolyn: What is it? Maraya: Today, I learned about what a white cane is and that there is a special holiday called White Cane Day. Ms. Carolyn: Well, that sounds like fun. Maraya: Yeah. (scene zooms out) Ms. Carolyn, since White Cane Day is coming up, can we go out somewhere special? Ms. Carolyn: Of course. Where would you like to go? Maraya: Maybe to the Mexican restaurant, and you can meet us up there so I can introduce you to my special friend. Ms. Carolyn: Okay, that sounds like a great idea for our special meetup this weekend. Maraya: Yay! (The scene changes again to the next day where Maraya and Autumn are walking in the city) Autumn: So where is this special "meetup place" you're talking about at? Maraya: Ms. Carolyn said that it was going to be at the Mexican restaurant at exactly 1:00. Autumn: Oh, that place is very faraway. I don't know if we'll ever find it. Maraya: Of course we'll find it, Autumn. You got your amazing white cane and I got two eyes that work perfectly. Autumn: Well, I suppose my white cane is that amazing. Maraya: Yeah, it's a super cane! Well, what are you waiting for? Use that cane and show them how amazing you are. Autumn: Okay. (She starts to use her cane to walk with Maraya) Maraya: See how amazing you are? You can pretty much find anything with that cane of yours. Autumn: Yes, you're right. Maraya: By the way, can you identify where we're at with your cane? Autumn: Yes, we're in the city, walking on the sidewalk. Maraya: Wow, how did you know that? Autumn: It's called echolocation, Maraya. I can tell where we are by hearing the sound of my cane. Maraya: That's awesome, Autumn! Autumn: Yeah, you can say it again. (While Maraya is standing by the crosswalk, Autumn just continues using her cane to walk across, which makes her shocked because the crosswalk sign still has a red hand that means "don't walk") Maraya: Autumn, watch out! The crosswalk sign doesn't have the walk signal yet! (Car speeds while Maraya grabs her by the arm) Autumn: Whoa! (relieved) Phew, thank you for helping me, Maraya. Maraya: No problem. (She turns and looks up at the crosswalk sign. Meanwhile, the signal changes from "don't walk" to "walk") Maraya: Okay, Autumn, the signal has changed, so now, we can walk. (They walk across together to get to the other side) Autumn: They need to start making crosswalk signs that make a sound when it's time to walk across, don't you think, Maraya? Maraya: Yes, but at least you have me cause I'm sighted. Autumn: Yeah. Well, let's get to that restaurant before it's too late. (Autumn starts walking ahead of Maraya) Maraya: Hey, Autumn, wait for me! (She starts running after Autumn to catch up with her. The scene changes once again to where Ms. Carolyn is inside the restaurant, waiting in the meantime) Ms. Carolyn (sighs): I wonder when Maraya and her friend will be here. It is a few minutes till 1 and they're not even here yet. (She puts her elbows on the table and continues waiting. Meanwhile, the setting changes to where they are outside of the restaurant) Autumn: Looks like we're here. Maraya: We sure are, Autumn, great job. (She walks to open the door for themselves) Maraya: Here, Autumn, grab my arm. (After Autumn grabs Maraya's arm, they both go in to the restaurant) Host: Hello, how many people, ladies? Autumn: Two, please. Maraya: And we're also meeting with someone special that has wavy blonde hair and blue eyes. Host: Oh, are you two talking about Mrs. Griswell? Both: Yes. Host: Well, I know where she's at. Follow me. (Maraya and Autumn follow the host to their table where Ms. Carolyn is meeting up with them. Setting changes to another area of the restaurant) Host: Mrs. Griswell, I believe you're looking for these two young ladies here, aren't you? Ms. Carolyn: Yes, I am, sir, thank you. Host: No problem. Just doing my job here. (He walks away from them) Ms. Carolyn: Hello, Maraya, I see you brought your special friend with you. Maraya: I did, just like I promised. Ms. Carolyn: Wonderful. Maraya: (laughs) (Scene zooms out) Maraya: Ms. Carolyn, this is Autumn. Autumn, this is Ms. Carolyn. Autumn: Hello, Ms. Carolyn. Ms. Carolyn: Hello, Autumn. Nice to meet you. Autumn: Same here. Ms. Carolyn: Anyway, come and sit down with me, girls. Our waiter will be here in about a minute. Both: Okay, Ms. Carolyn. (They both sit down with her and then a waiter comes to greet them) Alejandro: Hello, ladies. I'm Alejandro, your waiter for today. Here's your menus. (He puts down the menus for all of them to get) Autumn: Thank you! Alejandro: Anytime. Let me know if you're ready or if you have any problems. Ms. Carolyn (not seen): Okay! (He walks away again. Camera points at Autumn who opens up her menu, but when she opens it, she feels bad) Autumn: Oh, no! Maraya: What's wrong, Autumn? Autumn: This menu is smooth. Maraya: So? Autumn (frustrated): So what? You know that I can't see! Maraya: Whoa, Autumn, calm down. Ms. Carolyn: Yeah, just use your words and tell us what's wrong. Autumn: Okay. (sighs) The problem is that the menu feels smooth, which means I won't be able to see or read it. Maraya and Ms. Carolyn: Oh... Autumn: What I really need in order to gain access is a braille menu. (Maraya and Ms. Carolyn look at each other and then turn back around) Both: A braille menu? Autumn: Yeah, you know, a menu with raised dots that blind people use to feel and read with their fingers? Both: Oh... Ms. Carolyn: All right, Autumn, we'll get the waiter and ask him if this restaurant has any braille menus. Autumn: Okay, thank you, Ms. Carolyn. Ms. Carolyn: You're welcome, sweetie. (waves) Oh, waiter! (The waiter walks up to them) Alejandro: Yes? Ms. Carolyn: We have a problem: Our friend, Autumn, can't see and needs a braille menu. Do you think you have any here? Alejandro: Well, yes, we do. (grabs Autumn's menu) I'll be right back. (He walks away to get a braille menu) Ms. Carolyn: Did you hear that, Autumn? He has a braille menu for you. Autumn: Oh, thank goodness for that. (He comes back with the braille menu) Alejandro: Here's the braille menu, young lady. It's right in front of you. Autumn: Thank you. Alejandro: No problem. (Camera points at Autumn who opens up her menu and reads it) Autumn: Wow. (Camera points at Maraya and Ms. Carolyn) Maraya: Autumn, why do you read braille? Autumn: That's because I'm blind, which means that I can't see. (not seen) And that also goes for why I use my white cane to navigate myself. Maraya: Because you're blind, right? Autumn: Yes, Maraya, because I'm blind. Maraya: Oh...I understand now. Autumn: I'm glad. Alejandro: So are you all ready to order? Ms. Carolyn: I think so. I'll take the speedy Gonzales, please. Maraya: I'll take the Texas fajita nachos, please. Alejandro: And how about you, young lady? Autumn: I'll also take the Texas fajita nachos as well, please. Alejandro: Okay, coming right up. (He grabs the menus and carries them on his way out) Ms. Carolyn: How are you liking the restaurant, Autumn? Autumn: it's great! Braille menus, good service, and most of all, yummy food! Ms. Carolyn (chuckles): I'm glad, Autumn. Maraya: Me, too. (chuckles) (It changes to where their food arrives a half hour later) Alejandro: All your food is here. First, we have two plates of Texas fajita nachos. Maraya: That's me and Autumn. (Alejandro places the two plates in front of Maraya and Autumn and then walks away to get the third plate) Alejandro: And for you, Mrs. Griswell, speedy Gonzales. Ms. Carolyn: Thank you, sir. Alejandro: You're welcome. (He walks away from them again so they can enjoy their food) Ms. Carolyn: How's your food, Maraya? Maraya: It's yummy. Ms. Carolyn: How about yours, Autumn? Autumn: Really delectable. How is yours, Ms. Carolyn? Ms. Carolyn: Well, I can say that my food's pretty good, too. This place really does have good service. Maraya: You can say that again, Ms. Carolyn. (laughs) (They all continue eating until the scene changes again to where they are all done) Maraya: That was good, Ms. Carolyn. Ms. Carolyn: Yeah, I got to say that it was delicious. (All of them start laughing) Ms. Carolyn: Well, come on, girls, we better get going. Maraya and Autumn: Okay, Ms. Carolyn. (Maraya gets up from the seat to let Ms. Carolyn out while Autumn gets up from her seat to unfold her cane) Ms. Carolyn: Ready, girls? Both: Yes, Ms. Carolyn. Ms. Carolyn: Then let's go. (Maraya and Autumn follow Ms. Carolyn out of the restaurant. The setting changes to the outside of the restaurant) Ms. Carolyn: Let's get you two home. (They walk to Ms. Carolyn's car that is parked in the parking lot) Ms. Carolyn: Here, Autumn, I'll hold your cane while you try to get in the car. (Autumn gives Ms. Carolyn her cane so she can find the car door and get in. After she gets in, she praises her) Ms. Carolyn: Well done, Autumn. Here's your cane. (She gets her cane from Ms. Carolyn's hand and then shuts the door) Ms. Carolyn: Okay, are we all ready? Both: Yes, Ms. Carolyn. Ms. Carolyn: Then let's go. (After Ms. Carolyn cranks up the car, she drives away from the parking lot) Maraya: So, Autumn, did you have fun? Autumn: Yes, lots of fun. I can't wait to tell everyone in my class on White Cane Day. Maraya: Me, too. (Scene changes once again to where they are at Autumn's house) Ms. Carolyn: All right, Autumn, looks like we're here at your house. (As soon as Autumn gets out of the car, she unfolds her cane and says goodbye to Maraya) Autumn: Bye, Maraya. Thank you for taking me to the restaurant to meet up with Ms. Carolyn. Maraya: No problem, Autumn, goodbye! (not seen) See you at the party! (Autumn walks back to her house by using her cane. It changes to where they are at the school cafeteria the next day) Maraya: Autumn should be here in about any minute. (Cane sweeping) Novalee: Look, there she is. (When Autumn gets to Maraya and Novalee, she greets them) Autumn: Hi, Maraya. Hi, Novalee. Maraya and Novalee: Hi, Autumn! Maraya: Happy White Cane Day, Autumn. Novalee: Yeah, happy White Cane Day, Autumn. Autumn: Aw, thanks, Maraya and Novalee. Maraya: Our pleasure. Here, let me show you everything we've planned. (She follows Maraya to show everything) Maraya: So, in front of you, there's a vanilla cake with a picture of a white cane, just like yours. Autumn: Wow! Maraya: And there's also some drinks over there next to the cake, too. Novalee: And we also put up some balloons that resemble the color of your cane, too. Autumn: Wow, you really have thought of everything, Maraya and Novalee. Thank you. Maraya: Anytime. Novalee: Yeah, don't mention it. (Microphone tunes) Ms. Martin: Welcome to the 2017 White Cane Day party. We are glad that you are all here. Now let the party begin! Others: (cheering) (Camera points at Maraya guiding Autumn and then at everyone else getting their food. Setting changes to where they are back to where they are) Autumn: Just let me fold up my cane and then I'll start eating my cake. Maraya: Okay, Autumn. (After she folds up her cane, she retrieves her piece of cake from Maraya) Maraya: Look, Autumn, you got the red tip of your own cane on your piece of cake. Autumn: I do? Maraya: Yeah. Look, Novalee. Novalee: Wow, you're lucky, Autumn. Mine is just blank. Maraya: Mine, too. Ms. Carolyn (not seen): Who said they have the red tip from the white cane on the cake? Both: Autumn did. Ms. Carolyn: Oh, is that true? Girls: Hi, Ms. Carolyn! Ms. Carolyn: Hello, girls. Maraya: So you've decided to come to the party after all, huh, Ms. Carolyn? Ms. Carolyn: Yes, because I don't want to miss a single minute of the party. Maraya: Me, either. Well, come on, everyone, let's party! Others: Yeah! (laughing) (The scene fades into the outside of the bus loading zone and then zooms out and fades out to an end) Characters * Maraya * Novalee * Ms. Carolyn * Erin (not seen) * Ashley (not seen) * Jalen (not seen) * Jamarcus (not seen) * James (not seen) * Emily (not seen) * Anna (not seen) * Tori (not seen) * Nick (not seen) * Akeerie (not seen) * Bianca (not seen) * Autumn * Ms. Sherrit * Ms. Martin * Host * Alejandro Trivia * There are no non-speaking characters in this episode. * The host, Ms. Sherrit and almost all of her students (except Maraya and Novalee), Ms. Martin, and the host don't speak very much in this episode **Also, almost all of Ms. Sherrit's students weren't seen during the episode. * This is the first ever episode to focus and teach about a different disability besides autism, which is blindness instead. * This episode was released on White Cane Safety Day to also teach the viewers about blindness and its international symbol, the white cane. Category:List of Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:My Continued School Life (Season 1)